


Stuck in the Years

by Davekatlover



Series: Stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cutting, Drama, M/M, Mentions of sollux and feferi, Roommates, Smut, Swearing, Tw: swearing the word god, dirk is in a later .chapter, mentions of dirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davekatlover/pseuds/Davekatlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eri been alone for years what happens when he gets a roommate that is a trickster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck with a trickster

Your name is eridan ampora you been alone for years and you are sick of it your old crush feferi leave you for sol  
She used to be roommates with you and you loved having her as a room mate  
But then she became roommates with sol you really hate him  
Your phone ring it was feferi  
Hi eridan she said in a awkward tone  
Wwhere is your so called room mate  
Eri stop  
Don't call me that anymore  
You Are going to have a new room mate  
Wait is going to be sol  
No his name is Dave strider and he is a trickster  
I don't need a room mate thanks very much  
Eri stop it will be good for you  
Goodbye  
You hang up on her and went to your bedroom and slammed the door  
************************************  
You groaned you couldn't sleep at all you are too busy with your thoughts  
Was he going to be just like sol  
Fuck, you yelled loudly  
You heard laugher behind you it was a trickster  
He had green hair and orange sleeves and a pink broken record on the front and heart pink glasses on top of his head  
Hi you look sweet the trickster giggled  
Are you davve strider you asked  
The trickster nodded and giggled  
You roll your eyes at his giggles  
I don't need a room mate  
Come on sweets  
You blushed at the nickname and glares at the trickster  
Get out  
No the trickster pouted  
You growled and give him a warning look  
Just let me stay for one night  
Fine you said  
Thanks the trickster giggled again  
What is your name the trickster asked  
Eridan ampora  
Aw what a cute nickname.  
Nice to meet you sweets  
Yeah you mumbled  
Come on let's get your stuff unpacked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~,~,~~~~~~~~  
Finally you two got his stuff unpacked  
Am tired sweets  
Yeah me too the trickster yawned  
Let's go to bed then  
You went into the bathroom and change in to your pjs and went out of the bathroom and the trickster was already in his pjs  
You swear under your breath and get your own bed  
The trickster went In the other bed  
Thanks for letting me stay here the trickster said tiredly  
Yeah you mumbled and turn off the light  
And you both fell asleep


	2. Stuck with a annoying trickster

You waked up early in the morning the trickster was still asleep he is too loud and he giggles too much  
You look at the trickster and frowned you didn't really like him you wish someone else was your room mate and not this trickster  
you sighed softly and glares at the trickster who was waking up and the trickster was running his tired eyes god you wish he will get out of your sight a smiled crossed the trickster's face  
Good morning sweets he said happily  
Stop calling me that you sighed softly  
Do you disapproved of it the trickster asked innocently  
Yes I do you snapped  
Ok I will stop calling you the trickster smiled more  
Wwhatever lets just get some breakfast  
Alright the trickster said cheerfully  
You rolled your eyes at his eagerness  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~  
You cooked some pancakes and you wore a good cook you think you were  
That smells good the trickster said  
You rolled your eyes again  
Your so cute the trickster cooed  
You blushed madly and glares at him  
You finAlly finish the pancakes you were sick of this trickster  
And you put a dish in front of the trickster  
Thanks sweets I mean eridan  
That's more you like it  
You and the trickster finish your breakfast and the trickster race to the tv  
Um WwhAt you doing you asked  
Picking out a movie what kind of movie you like  
Action  
Really me too the trickster said  
You blinked in surprise and sat on the couch waiting for the trickster to put the movie on  
Wwhat. We watching  
a random movie  
Oh wow you snorted  
The trickster giggled and watched the movie  
You glares at the tv you didn't really like action movies you lied  
Suddenly you feel something resting on your shoulder  
The trickster was leaning on your shoulder and his head was on your shoulder  
You blushed madly then before  
This is the only time your going to let him  
You sighed softly and cuddled him  
You and the trickster both fell asleep with the movie still on

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> And kudos on this


End file.
